garagebandsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Panthers
The Black Panthers were a band that was born under a bridge. The band started in November 2011 and broke up in April 2012. History In early Autumn 2011, while walking under a bridge, bassist Andrew Carter asked guitarist William Snape if he wanted to be in a band called the two douchebags, William declined everytime. But if it wasn't for guitarist Charlie Sharp the band would have never been born, on the way to a night club one day he said to William, "let's do a band as a joke, and call it shower gel" they both thought it was a good idea, and Andrew asked if he could join, they said yes. The First Band Practice So the Band had started, and they arranged their first band practice, and it was held at Andrew's House. So with Andrew's laptop on the table with a microphone hooked up to it. The first song to be recorded in these sessions was Andrew and William's creation "Nobody wants to know", a simple song all about a kid who that felt neglected. The next song was Charlie's creations "why can't I do anything right" and "she" they were about not being able to do anything right, and an imaginary girl. It was the most productive band practice the band ever had. Name Change and new instruments The next band practice was at William's house, where charlie laid down the lyrics to "Oggy" a song about smoking and drugs, and nothing else. Many band practices followed but none of them were as productive as the first two, thanks to a lack of intrest, no talent and especially in Andrew's case Minecraft, so they decided to take a break for the Christmas holidays, Andrew got a bass guitar, William got an electric guitar and Charlie did too, the band thought the break would do them good, but it didn't due to even more lack of intrest, no talent and minecraft, and also the fact that they didn't have a drummer. Name Change the name was changed to the black panthers, because the band thought shower gel was a stupid name. Poison, William's holiday, Charlie's intrest in grunge, Andrew's strange idolism of the Beatles, and of course the break up By March of 2012, the band were not interested and couldn't be bothered to make music, the band would get into an argument, and then listen to music. One day Andrew missed a band practice, and Willam and Charlie made a song called "poison" which had good lyrics but had a bad guitar part. But the two things which made it apparent that the band was disintergrating were: William thinking that an essay was more important than the band and the fact that he was going on holiday during the easter holidays, and both Andrew and Charlie knew that if Willam had time away to think about the band without Charlie and Andrew talking about it, then he would know that the whole thing was a waste of his time, which they both thought as well but were to afraid to say it, but they agreed to stop and the band was finished Future Andrew still asks Willam occasionaly if he wants to have a Jam, but he has now lost all hope and knows the band is no more, but all three of them have started solo carriers, where they seem to be more productive than they were when they were in the band. Discography Genesis: 1) Nobody wants to know (A.Carter/W.Snape) 2)Oggy (C.Sharp) 3) The Robin that came to tea (W.Snape) 4) Poison (W.Snape/C.Sharp) 5) Cry (W.Snape)